No Eres Tan Fría Como Parecias
by Sweet Pyon
Summary: Rito y Yami se quedan solos un fin de semana. Mikan se va de campamento con sus amigas de la escuela, Lala se va de visita a Deviluke, Haruna y su hermana se van a la playa, Kotegawa se va fuera de la ciudad y Run trabajara como Idol; ¿Sera esta una oportunidad para que estos se conozcan mas? ¿Sera que Yami acepte por fin lo que siente por Rito y lo demuestre?
1. Capitulo 1

Nota: Es mi Primer Fic, espero que les guste…

En el balcón de la escuela, se encontraba una chica de cabello amarillo, ojos carmín y un indistinguible traje negro pegado al cuerpo, Konjiki no Yami…

Los ojos carmín estaban observando a los alumnos de la escuela cada uno comiendo su almuerzo planeando que hacer el fin de semana y otros ya dirigiéndose a sus respectivos hogares, puso su dos manos en la barbilla, cierra los ojos y se pone a pensar ¿Cómo sería pasar un fin de semana con tus amigos? ¿Cómo sería salir de compras con tus amigas? Pero pensando en la actitud de esta, no es de invitar a tus amigos al menos de que ellos lo hagan, la rubiecita era tímida y no sentía confianza suficiente para proponerle a Mikan salir de compras, la chica rubia abre sus ojos carmín y vuelve a la realidad, alguien le había tocado la espalda, cuando voltea ve a un chico de mirada castaña y cabello naranja, sin duda el pervertido de siempre, Yuuki Rito

-Yami, estabas aquí, te molestas si come mi almuerzo aquí- pregunta Rito enseñándole su almuerzo

-Por mi está bien pero…-lo mira con desconfianza y este se asusta- no vayas a ser nada indecente, si no juro que te matare- afirma Yami

-¡Por supuesto que No!- responde Rito casi gritando

-Bueno, ¿Qué haces comiendo en un sitio como este? Tan solitario…, porque no estas con la princesa o ese amigo tuyo que es un pervertido igual que tu- mira a Rito con curiosidad no es común ver a alguien por esta zona de la escuela

-Lo de pervertido me molesta un poco…-susurra el chico de cabello naranja, Yami no logro escuchar- Pues, no es que importe, pero Lala esta con Haruna y las demas, estaría mal que un chico este en un grupo de puras chicas y pues Saruyama se ha quedado con ellas, tu sabes bien a que me refiero- dice Rito con una gotita anime en la cabeza mientras probaba el arroz de su bento

-Odio a los pervertidos- dice con cólera Yami

-Si, si lo entiendo, pero en otro caso tu eres la que siempre está en este tipo de lugares ¿Te gustan los lugares solitarios?- pregunta Rito con confianza

-Pues sí, no me vayas a preguntar por qué siempre ando por la escuela, porque es obvio que es para averiguar quién eres en verdad así completar mi misión de asesinarte- dice con su mirada fría y carmín, el pelo naranja lo único que hace es sombrear la mirada y alejarse un poco de Yami

-Ojala no me repitieras eso todos los días- dice Rito sacando lagrimas mientras avanzaba con su bento

-No te voy a matar ahora, no sería conveniente además, Lacospo no dio los datos como se debían, pero si por alguna razón u otra debo cumplir lo que se me mando- dice la chica de cabello rubio mirándola con la misma mirada anterior

-Desde que Lala llego mis problemas se han aumentado,- sigue con su lagrimas

-¿Desde que la princesa llego? ¿Acaso le estas echando la culpa de lo pervertido que eres?- dice Yami con cólera en las palabras

-¡No me refiero a eso!- dice casi a gritos- Me refiero que todo el mundo me persigue por ser el prometido de Lala, eso me causo problemas y en el caso de tu supuesta idea de mi, como Lala es una niña me suelen pasar inconvenientes con su inventos realmente locos, como con Pyon-Pyon, siempre solemos escapar con eso y aparecemos desnudos en el otro lado también cuando suelen empujarme debo caer donde nunca lo pido, eso sucede y bueno eso ya tampoco digo que sea culpa de Lala pero desde que llego, me han idealizado como un pervertido- explica el cabello naranja y esta lo mira, tal vez parezca que no le interesara lo que diga Rito pero en verdad al oír sus palabras sintió algo cálido en su pecho y tristeza o algo de culpa, siempre lo ha tratado mal por cosas que el tal vez ni intentaba hacer, a Yami se le calentaron las mejillas y al vez tomaron el color de sus ojos al pensar lo que estaba pensando, tal vez para compensar los intentos de homicidio hacia el por sus "inconvenientes" debería salir con el este fin de semana, él le enseñaría más cosas sobre la tierra y además así conocer como es su objetivo, Yami lo piensas dos 3 veces, su corazón late fuerte, No!

-Nee, Yuuki Rito ¿Cómo esta Mikan?- pregunta la rubia, cambiando el tema anterior

-Sin duda no me has escuchado- dice este acompañado de un suspiro, Yami escucha esto y que va! Si escucho todo- Mikan está bien, pero este fin de semana se va de campamento con unas amigas, así que estaré solo en casa, Lala y sus hermanas se van de visita a Deviluke así que bueno estaré solo, tal vez querrías verla pero parte hoy en tan solo una hora ¿Quieres ir a verla?- pregunta el cabello naranja pero la chica de cabello amarillo niega con la cabeza

-No, no importa- responde esta- Ya la vere después del fin de semana, después del largo fin de semana- Yami comienza a sentir depresión iba estar sola igual el fin de semana, igual siempre lo ha estado desde que es un asesina, ¿Cuál es el problema? Igual ella no es una humana, Rito se da cuenta pero este solo le pone una mano en el hombro y dice

-Fue agradable comer aquí, deberíamos vernos más seguido- dice el pelo naranja con una sonrisa, Yami se sonroja- Bueno ya me voy, tengo que ayudar a Mikan a preparar sus cosas, cuídate mucho Yami- lo último lo dice cuándo empieza a correr, así que Rito no tiene planes con nadie, tal vez ahorita los consiga, tiene bastantes amigos y amigas en la escuela y pues… amigas…amigas…amigas, por alguna razón la rubia sintió un sentimiento extraño, ¿celos? No que va, porque sentiría celos por Yuuki Rito,- Que estupidez!- con la últimas palabras, la rubia se retiró de ahí dejando el techo de la escuela completamente solo…

Rito se encontraba guardando sus cosas en el salón de clases, su mejor amigo, Kenichi Saruyama, que lleva un peinado de puntas de color negro y ojos del mismo color se le acerca y comienzan a charlar,

-Hey Rito, ¿Ya te vas? , Lala todavía no se ha ido- dice este con una cara de pervertido al pensar en Lala y en su pechonalidad

-Sí, Saruyama debo ayudar a Mikan a guardar sus cosas, se va de campamento este fin de semana- dice este poniéndose su maleta en el hombro

\- Ahh ¿tu hermana se va de campamento? ¿A dónde? Yo me voy a la montaña, mis padres y yo nos vamos a ver a los abuelos, ¿Tu que harás Rito?- dice el chico de pelo negro

-Pues nada, estaré solo en casa, Lala y las demás se van para su planeta y bueno yo estaré aquí en Japón solo, Kotegawa se va fuera de la ciudad, Haruna-chan y su hermana estarán en la playa entonces y seguro Run estará trabajando como Idol, no tengo nada que hacer, nadie va a estar aquí- dice Rito agarrando su maleta, está perdiendo tiempo hablando con Saruyama

-Pues no, está todavía, Konjiki no Yami, ¿no?- dice el chico de pelo negro poniendo sus brazos en la cabeza

-Si lo sé, pero no creo que Yami quiera estar conmigo un fin de semana a parte que me quiere matar- al pronunciar esto le corre agua helada por la espalda, y sale corriendo hacia la puerta

-Ya me voy, pásala bien con tus abuelos Saruyama- dice gritando por el pasillo y su amigo se despedía desde la entrada del salón

Una chica de cabello castaño oscuro, ojos color amarillo y de baja estatura se encontraba en una casa de la ciudad esperando a su hermano que se demoraba, en una hora vendrían por ella y no esta lista, ¿Cuánto más demorara Rito? Pensó esta, a veces su hermano no cumplían sus promesas, ¿Sera mejor que comienze hacerlo yo sola?, cuando se disponía, se abre de la puerta, esta se exalta y ahí estaba el inrresponsable de su hermano

-Llegas tarde- se queja

-Disculpa, Mikan, me distraje hablando con Saruyama- dice entrando rápido a la casa, sube las escaleras una velocidad increíble para depositar sus cosas en su habitacion

-Bueno, está bien Rito, pero podía hacerlo sola- dice avergonzada Mikan, está harta que la trate como si fuera pequeña

-No, como si vas a estar cansada cuando termines, te voy ayudar- dice Rito bajando las escaleras de forma más calmada

-Bueno, vamos, agarra esta maleta, vamos a mi habitación, apúrate!- dice la hermana menor de nuestro protagonista mientras sube la escaleras, Rito la persigue con la maleta en ambas manos, Mikan abre la puerta de su cuarto y entra junto con Rito, estaba desordenado porque su hermana estaba tan emocionada que tal vez se olvidó de ordenar su propio cuarto

-Está muy desordenado-opina el pelinaranja, las castaña tan solo da un golpe fuerte al piso y Rito se retracta, comienzan por cosas útiles, como una linterna, pilas de repuesto, ropa, una bolsa de dormir, protector solar, repelente, lentes de solo y una ropa de baño, etc…

-Ay por fin acabamos- Rito se echa en la cama de la castaña estaba cansado, muy cansado

-Si vas a dormir ve a tu habitación- dice Mikan mirando como su hermano se movía en su cama

\- Si, si, Mikan- dice Rito pero estaba muy cansado como para moverse

-¡Rito! ¡Mikan! ¡ Ya llegamos!- la voz infantil y animada de Lala se escucha en la entrada, Rito se levanta de la cama de su hermana y junto a ella bajan a la sala, ahí estaban las tres hermanas de Deviluke

-Bienvenida, Lala, Momo, Nana- dice Rito sonriendo

-Mikan,¿Ya alistaste tus cosas? Si quieres yo te ayudo- dice Lala acercándose a ella con cariño

-No es necesario Rito ya me ayudo- dice Mikan abrazando a Lala

-Como siempre Rito-san es tan amable es por eso que One-sama lo eligió- dice Momo mostrando cariño en las palabras

-Es una bestia- dice Nana con los brazos cruzados viendo a Rito, -¿Qué le han visto mis hermanas? Es una bestia!,- todos sacan una gotita de anime, la tensión se puso fuerte, Rito rompe el silencio

-Bueno, ¿A qué hora se van? Para ayudarles con sus cosas- dice Rito viendo a las hermanas Deviluke

-Nada, gracias Rito-san- dice Momo dando una sonrisa

-¿Nada?- dice curiosa el pelo naranja

-Si Rito, nosotras no llevamos maletas o algo por el estilo por eso tenemos nuestros celulares que llevan nuestras cosas- dice Lala, mientras ella y su hermanas muestran el celular y el cabello naranja saca una gotita anime

-Bueno, Rito-san será una pena, te quedaras solo en casa, ojala pudiera acompañarte- dice Momo con un rostro pervertido, mientras Mikan la miraba, sabiendo sus intenciones

-Estará bien Momo,-dice Nana- Una bestia se puede cuidar bien sola- mirándolo con cólera

-No, seguro se sentirá aburrido, ¿No? ¿One-sama?- dice Momo, mirando a su hermana mayor

-Pues si- mira a Momo y después a Rito, comienza a pensar- Pero nuestro padre quiero que vayamos a verlo, discúlpanos Rito- dice Lala haciendo una pequeña reverencia de disculpas

-Te extrañare mucho, Rito-san- le dice Momo con mucha sinceridad en las palabras mientras agarra el brazo de el y lo acaricia con su cabeza, mientras Mikan ardía de cólera

-Solo será un fin de semana- dice Nana, viendo como su hermana menor manoseaba su cabeza al brazo de la bestia

-Si estaré bien Momo- dice alejando su brazo de Momo

-Estas seguro Rito-san, no será que mientras estemos fuera entre una chica más en la casa- dice Momo poniéndose una mano en la boca tapando su risa pervertida mientras que Nana y Mikan imaginaban las escenas y bueno Lala estaba en la puerta esperando a Momo y a Nana

-Momo, Nana vámonos ya o si no nuestro padre se molestara mucho- dice Lala con su típica actitud positiva y extrovertida

-Si- dicen las gemelas al unísono- Nos vemos dentro tan solo dos días Rito-san, pronto volveré, para que no te aburras- dice la gemela menor

-Ya Momo, tus hermanas te esperan- dice Mikan interponiéndose en la escena de Momo y Rito, Momo la miro un rato y se dio cuenta que estaba celosa

-Bueno, Mikan te dejamos para que te despidas…- se le acerca al oído y le susurra- de tu querido Rito-san- se aleja y se va con sus hermanas

-Bueno, dentro de dos días Rito, Mikan- dice las tres hermanas y se van volando dejando el piso de la tierra…

-Ay esa Momo, debo vigilarla más a menudo – dice Mikan con las manos en la cintura, viendo con desdén la puerta donde se fue la chica con un corte de color rosado

-¿Por qué te pones así Mikan?- pregunta Rito a su hermana menor

-"¿Por qué?" Porque se te acerca demasiado- dice Mikan mirando a Rito con enojo, todavía no se daba cuenta de lo que sentía eso la molestaba, unos minutos en silencio, apareció una gran camioneta en la entrada de la casa de los Yuuki y llaman por Mikan

-Oh ya están aquí, bueno Rito esto es lo que debes hacer..-Mikan le explica cada detalle a Rito de las labores de la casa y el pelinaranja lo único que hace es asentir

-Listo, entonces me voy, Rito- dice emocionada su hermana y esto le hace sentir bien a Rito, su hermana se le acerca y le da un fuerte abrazo y Rito le corresponde, después se sueltan y Mikan se va por la puerta, al llegar a la camioneta Mikan grita

-Chau, Rito, cuídate mucho- Mikan entra al carro y desaparece en la larga carretera. La tarde avanzaba, Haruna-chan ya debe a ver partido con su hermana hacia la playa y Kotegawa ya debe a ver partido fuera de la ciudad, la noche empezaba, Rito se quedó dormido en el sillón de la sala, mientras la luna y las estrellas lo observaban desde la ventana…

Continuara…


	2. Capitulo 2

_**Nota: Aquí el segundo Capítulo, olvide ponerlo en el anterior, los personajes de To Love Ru no me pertenecen, son de su creador…**_

En la ciudad, en una de las bancas se encontraba una chica de cabellos extensos y amarillos amarrados en sus dos coletas de siempre con su traje negro ya visto por todos y con una bolsa de taiyakis sobre las piernas, la chica estaba probando su comida preferida a la luz de la luna mientras que en el televisor de la ciudad salía Run con esos extravagantes trajes que a Yami le fascinan…..

La rubia se puso a pensar en lo de la ropa y recordó la idea de ir de compras con Mikan este fin de semana pero esta se ha ido con sus amigas, eso le dijo Rito… se le coloreaban las mejillas del color de sus ojos al pensar en él, sintió que su corazón se le aceleraba al recordar las palabras de rito….."Fue agradable estar contigo" Yami se puso a pensar un buen rato, -no creo que sea conveniente pensar así de mi víctima- susurra una rubia de ojos carmín que parecen tristes, cuando fue que….

En una casa de la ciudad, se encontraba un chico de cabello naranja echado a boca arriba en el sillón de la sala aun con el uniforme, este da una vuelta y cae al piso, por fin se despierta nuestro protagonista…

-Ayyy…-reclama al suelo- me quede dormido- el chico de cabello naranja revisa todos los rincones y espacios de la casa, recuerda que esta solo en casa, su hermana esta con sus amigas y Lala y compañía en su planeta natal…..-me pregunto si salir un rato me despejara un poco- dice este parándose del piso arreglándose la ropa, lo primero que hace Rito es ir a su habitación para cambiarse la ropa, de su habitación este sale con unos pantalones azules, una camiseta roja como los ojos de aquella rubia y una chaqueta negra que se la colgaba del hombro. El cabello naranja agarra sus llaves, su celular aunque no era necesario pero bueno y su billetera si es que compra algo…

Ya Rito de su casa, caminaba sin saber a dónde iba, solo salía a dar una vuelta pero decidió ir hacia la ciudad que era un lugar perfecto para orientarte, al llegar este se deposita en una de las bancas, suspira y saca su teléfono se pone a revisar mensajes y como sospechaba, Kotegawa ya ha salido de la ciudad y al igual Haruna y Saruyama, se rio por una cara que puso su mejor amigo en los mensajes, rito al levantar la mirada ve a una chica que obviamente el conocer pero tarde en recordar, -Yami!- la rubia al escuchar su nombre levanta la mirada y se pudo observar aquellos ojos carmín serios y fríos pero igual hermosos, Rito va corriendo para acercarse a ella y esta al ver que Rito iba corriendo hacia ella, convirtió una extensión larga y fuerte de su cabello y boto al piso a Rito dejándolo con la cara roja en el sucio piso de la calle, segunda caída de Rito en solo un día que bueno que no se cayó del balcón así Yami finalizaba su tarea de matarlo tal vez(¿)

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!- dice levantando su torso reclamándole a la rubia por su acción

-¿te parece correcta esa forma de acercarte a mí? Eso solo es obra de un pervertido- dice Yami moderando su cabello, comiendo su taiyaki mientras veía a Rito levantarse del piso

-Yo solo te vi y quise saludarte - dice algo molesto quitando la suciedad de su ropa

-Entonces no te vuelvas a acercar a mí de esa manera- dice con su tono frio ya acostumbrado por todos

-No te iba a ser nada… - dice Rito mirándola con decepción, Yami sintió un dolor en su pecho, tal vez sentía algo de culpa por que Rito este de esa manera es mejor disculparse..

-Discúlpame, es que tengo una idea de ti y no me la puedo sacar, disculpa mucho- hace una reverencia de disculpa- a cambio ten esto- la rubiecita de ojos color carmín saca de su bolsa de alimentos preferida un taiyaki y se lo da a Rito, ambos se quedaron callados un rato, fue como un deja vu, cuando se conocieron fue igual pero al revés, Rito se había fijado en ella porque esta no le quitaba la mirada entonces él se acercó y le dio a probar del Taiyaki así Yami comenzó a comer de esos, el cabello naranja rompe el silencio….

-Ne, Yami disculpa mucho mi reacción, yo no soy así pero la próxima vez te prometo no correr- dice este sonriendo poniendo una mano en su cabeza

-No hay de que disculparse, yo siempre reacciono de esta manera, soy yo la que debe disculparse, por todo lo que te he hecho y tú nunca has intentado nada- dice Yami escondiendo su cabeza en la bolsa de taiyaki avergonzada, el cabello naranja se da cuenta pero no sabe porque aquella reacción

-¿Pasa algo Yami?- dice este

-No nada- la rubia voltea rápido para que no se cuenta de su sonrojo, parece que la rubia se siente algo avergonzada por estar con el ahora pero no lo puede admitir- dime Rito ¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana?- dice ella con timidez, el cabello naranja se sorprende como habla, generalmente no es así, se estaba preocupando, pero le niega

-No, no nada- dice el chico volviendo a sonreír- estoy completamente solo como te dije, Lala y sus hermanas se fueron y Mikan igual, también mis compañeros de clase- le dice a la rubia que había volteado el rostro y la vio rojo después esta vuelve a ocultarlo en la bolsa de Taiyaki…

-Yami ¿Enserio estas bien? Tienes el rostro rojo ¿tienes fiebre?- tal vez aquella pregunta le molesto pero estaba tan confundida que ni siquiera reacciono con sus típicos golpes que siempre le ha dado por pervertido pero ahora…

-No, Rito estoy bien- dice, esta voltea y oculta la bolsa detrás de su espalda aunque ella seguía roja, no importa el seguirá pensando que es un resfriado o algo parecido, así es el, muy despistado

-¿Estas segura? Estas muy roja- se le acerca y le toca la frente, yami se puso mucho más colorada- ¡Yami estas caliente!- dice este exaltado – será mejor que te lleve donde Mikado-se- le interrumpe

-No es necesario, no tengo nada….por su puesto que no idiota!- lo último lo dijo en un susurro que ni ella lo oyó

-Pero…-Rito se calló de una vez no quería insistir si ella no quería pero él le ofreció otra cosa- ¿Por qué no te quedas en mi casa?- pregunto alegre el chico, Yami levanto ya su cara roja por si y su corazón latía más fuerte

-¿Es enserio?- dice tímida- ¿No estás pensando nada pervertido no?

-¡Por supuesto que no!- dice casi gritando

-Entonces ¿para qué…quieres…que me quede en…. tu…. casa…?- dice tartamudeando cada palabra

-Bueno estoy solo, y no quiero estar solo, y si tú me acompañas, no se… sería divertido- sonríe Rito, Yami se comenzó a moderar aparte de latidos fuertes que antes le dolían comenzó a sentir calidez al ver esa sonrisa, su roja cara comenzó a ponerse de su color natural y su actitud fría e hostil volvió pero no negó la oferta

-Está bien, iré contigo- Rito se dio cuenta que había vuelto, y que ya bueno no tenía fiebre por que se le veía mejor, Yami comenzó a caminar dejándolo solo a él en las bancas y Rito fue corriendo a su costado,

-No te me acerques mucho- dice la rubia alejándose un poco

-Está bien, está bien- dice Rito mirando a otro lado, Yami oculta su cabeza en la bolsa y se pone a pensar, se quedara en la casa de Rito, todo un fin de semana, ¿será que pase algo? No, no, no si este intenta algo lo sacaría volando por la ventana hasta el áfrica! Pero…. Se puso a mirarlo atentamente, su mirada carmín miraba al chico de pelo naranja, no parece ser tan pervertido ni tampoco como Lacospo lo describió sin duda fue por solo deshacerse de su rival, su mirada se topó con la amarilla de Rito y se sonrojo volvió a esconder su rostro en la bolsa de Taiyaki, Rito tan solo rio un poco, ¿De qué se reía? Ni si quiera sabe por qué razón me he puesto como tomate hace un rato.. Un rato Rito vio como me había puesto hace un rato….¿Que fue esa reacción?... no…. no …. NO!

-¡No lo puedo aceptar!- un aura oscura se apodero de Yami y sus ojos de una forma de estrellas ninja, el pelo naranja del costado salto para atrás, comenzó a sentir temor de cómo se ponía la rubia- Yuuki Rito, ¿tu viste esa reacción mía?- dijo con el aura sádica que la rodeaba

-Ah, si si te refieres a esa…- Rito dice recordado el acto de timidez de Yami, la rubia se molesta y….

-¡SERA MEJOR QUE LO OLVIDES O QUE MUERAS DE UNA VEZ!- grita yami dándole un fuerte golpe con su extensión de cabello rubio dejando esta ves si un peli naranja en el suelo inconsciente

-Oh por dios Rito- Yami se asustó un poco, lo agarro de las piernas y detrás de la nuca, saco sus alas de ángel y voló hasta su casa….

Abrió los ojos de color amarillo y vio el techo, lo último que recuerda es….. Claro Yami lo golpeo, rayos pero….¿Cuando llego a su casa? Si mal no recuerda….se abre la puerta y al otro lado estaba luna rubia con un delantal rosa, había algo peculiar, llevaba diferentes ropas, un chompa de color marrón con rayas cremas y un short del mismo color de la chompa, de la boca de ella salió…

-Ya está el desayuno, será mejor que te apures- su voz fría como siempre le aviso, Rito volteo a mirar su reloj y ya eran las 10 de la mañana, se vistió rápido y bajo las escaleras…

Ahí se encontraba Yami, ya sin el delantal y vio un exquisito desayuno en la mesa (No tomen en cuenta cuando le cocino un sopa de taiyaki creo?)

-Oh Yami, ¿tú lo hiciste sola?- Yami no le contesto y se sentó, Rito se sentó al frente de ella y probo el desayuno de Yami, mientras Yami lo observaba, aunque este no lo notara -Oh, Yami esta delicioso, ¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar así?- dice el cabello naranja con satisfacción por lo que probaba, aquella rubia que desconocía mucho de la tierra cocinaba muy bien. Yami se sentía alagada por lo que acaba de decir Rito, valió la pena de que Mikan le enseñara algunas cosas que ella hace en la tierra…..

-Mikan me enseño- responde dándose a probar las verduras

-Oh, cierto mi hermana cocina bien, te enseño bien- este sonríe- ¿Por cierto….como fue que llegue aquí? ¿Cómo entraste conmigo inconsciente?- pregunta preocupado el peli naranja- ¿Encontraste mis llaves?- Yami lo vio confundida ¿Llaves?

-¿De qué hablas? Yo entre por la ventana, esa de ahí- la extensión rubia muestra una ventana rota y al cabello naranja se le salen los ojos

-¡¿Nani?!- se exalta

-disculpa es que no se muchas cosas todavía, como una llave- dice con pura sinceridad la rubia

-Bueno, no te preocupes, le diré a Mikan, pero nos saldrá caro el arreglo de esa ventana- dice mirando detalladamente los vidrios, saldrá muy caro…

Ambos comían su desayuno, puro silencio que incomodaba a ambos, hasta que acabaron cada uno su porción, Yami se puso a recoger las cosas y rito rompe el silencio

-Ne, Yami ¿Quieres hacer algo más tarde?- Yami se exalto un poco, casi se le cae un plato pero su cabello siempre la ayuda-¿Cómo qué?- pregunta hostilmente

-Pues no sé, tengo el dinero de mis propinas, podemos salir a comer a la calle, si deseas, o ver ropa…..¿Cierto cómo es que tienes esas ropas? Jamás se las he visto a Mikan…-dice este pensando de que Yami estaba usando ropa de Mikan

-Jamas usaría ropa de Mikan sin su permiso… mientras veía un revista que había en la sala, me gusto el atuendo así que use mi trans y taran….- responde la rubia- Bueno si tu propones salir a comer, no tengo por qué negarte- dice ella agarrando todos los platos poniéndolos en el lavatorio, mientras ella se ponía a lavarlos, vio que aquel chico de cabello naranja está observaba desde la entrada de la cocina

-Rito….- dice Yami, el peli naranja se exalta al escuchar su nombre y las mejillas del chico se vuelven rojas- …¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunta la oscuridad dorada a Rito y este no sabía que responder y solamente le niega..

-¡Nada! ¡Discúlpame! ¡Me iré a dar un baño!- grita rito sale corriendo al pasillo, yami se queda observando un rato el lugar que estaba ocupando hace un rato el peli naranja, Yami volvió a su quehacer

-Así que un fin de semana con Rito…..-en el rostro de la chica se asoma una sonrisa, estaba muy feliz, iba a pasar más tiempo con el chico que le gusta aunque ella no lo admita pero….. lo que se pregunta Yami es….¿Cuando fue que…..se enamoró de Rito?

_**Continuara…**_

_**Dejen Reviews si les gusto ^-^**_


	3. Capitulo 3

_**Nota: Aquí el tercer capítulo. To love-ru y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de su creador…**_

Narra Yami:

Rito y yo estábamos muy juntos pero a la vez separados, nuestros cuerpos no se llegaban a chocar. A veces no podía evitar voltear a ver el rostro de Rito que estaba decorado de una sonrisa que hacía que mi corazón latiera de manera acelerada que casi dolía.

-Neh, Yami ¿Hay otra comida que te guste a parte del Taiyaki?- la pregunta de Rito me quito de mis pensamientos y tuve que responderle

-En realidad no…- le respondí porque en verdad era nueva en esto. La comida de la tierra era muy peculiar y lo poco que he comido ha sido el Taiyaki y otras comidas que me habrá dado a gustar Mikan pero en verdad nada se comparaba a mis Taiyakis.

-¿Entonces que podremos comer?- Rito estaba pensativo, seguro por mi falta de cultura estaba así, ja! Jamás pensé que iba sentir culpable por algo tan pequeño y eso que es mi objetivo principal, la razón por la cual estoy en la tierra…

-Puede ser cualquier cosa, ¿Por qué no me sorprendes?- le suelto al fin, parece estar más tranquilo después de esto

-¿Enserio?- dice con el rostro curioso

-Sí, no tengo problemas. No sé mucho de la tierra todavía….- cuando Rito escucho mis palabras sonrió. Pude llegar a la conclusión que ya se le había ocurrido algo, no pude evitar sonreír cuando él lo hizo. Volteo a verme y noto mi sonrisa, me sonroje no podía evitar aquellas reacciones que sentía al estar al lado de Yuuki Rito.

Paramos al frente de una tienda grande, muy grande al decir verdad. Rito cogió mi mano y me adentro aquella tienda. Cuando ya estábamos dentro de ella, vi varias mesas de madera y hombres con trajes tradicionales del país de este. No había mucha gente pero sentía que estaba bien así, con tal de estar al lado de Rito… ¿Qué? No, no, no.

-No hay mucha gente, no debe ser muy popular- le dije al sujeto de cabello naranja que estaba a mi costado que aun sostenía mi mano. Al darme cuenta de ese detalle le solté y mire para otro lado con mi cara sonrojada. Rito no me dijo nada al respecto, seguro pensara que eso se debe esperar de mí.

-Pues no, no hay mucha gente pero así se puede disfrutar más la comida- en ese momento pensé que tal vez a Rito le gustaran los lugares solitarios como a mí. Debe ser, no importa cuántas chicas hubiera en su casa si me doy cuenta Rito acostumbra a estar solo. Solo cuando tiene un inevitable encuentro con algún alienígena que lo quiera matar…Oh… Esa soy yo…

Desperté de mis pensamientos cuando el cabello naranja me cogió de nuevo una de mis manos y me dirigió hacia una mesa, esas de manera que antes mencione, nos sentamos uno al frente de uno como lo hicimos en el desayuno. Uno de esos hombres de trajes tradicionales se nos acercó y nos entregó un tipo de cuadernillo a ambos. Yo recibí aquel cuadernillo, cuando lo abrí vi un montón de platos típicos que jamás había probado ni siquiera visto con mis propios ojos.

-Disculpe, joven ¿Algo que desea pedir para esperar?- pregunto aquel hombre de kimono

-Mmm, un té verde por favor- respondió Rito

-¿Y usted señorita?- me pregunto el mismo hombre, no sabía mucho sobre aquellas cosas así que atine a pedir lo mismo

-Lo mismo, por favor- le respondí, el hombre apunto en una libreta que tenía en mano nuestros pedidos y se alejó de nosotros

-¿Tampoco sabes mucho de bebidas?- me pregunto Rito y yo asentí

-Deberíamos aprovechar que estamos solos, así te enseñare varias cosas de la tierra ¿No crees?- No me parecía mala idea, en realidad fue lo primero que se me ocurrió al aceptar estar a solas un fin de semana con Rito… un minuto ¿A solas con Rito? No será que el….No, no importa cuanto lo niegue. Rito no es ningún pervertido, jamás lo fue y yo lo he acusado injustamente además él me está proponiendo enseñarme sobre la tierra no hacer cosas inadecuadas

-Me parece bien- le respondí. Abrí el cuadernillo que hace rato nos entregaron. Rito hizo lo mismo mirando los variados platos. Lo primero que me fije fue en los precios, no iba permitir que mi futura victima gastara tanto si al final mi misión era matarlo. Estaba algo curiosa, le señale a Rito un plato que rojo con algo blanco.

-Ah ¿Curry? ¿Quieres eso?- yo asentí y este igual

-Yo pediré lo mismo, hace tiempo que no como Curry con arroz. Le pedía a Mikan que hiciera pero no lo hizo jamás.- A Rito le gusta. No sé por qué pero que ambos comamos la misma comida me emociona, hace que me sienta unida a el

-Aquí he traído té verde- el hombre de kimono de hace un rato regresa con una bandeja y en ella dos vasos y no los entrega a cada uno en nuestros respectivos lugares.

Del vaso emanaba un humo denso, acerca aquel baso a mi boca y la primera gota que cayó en mi boca y sentí algo arder en mi lengua…

-Ayy- gemí de dolor al sentir la gota en mi lengua

-Está caliente, ¿Te quemaste?- le asentí a su pregunta, era obvio.

-Ten cuidado, espera a que se enfrié un poco- me advirtió Rito, debió habérmelo dicho antes. Él sabe bien que soy nueva en esto.

-Disculpe Sr. ¿Ya va ordenar?- le pregunto el hombre de kimono a Rito

-Sí, dos platos de Curry por favor

-¿Nada más?- pregunto aquel hombre

-Nada mas- le respondió Rito y el hombre asintió y se alejó de nuevo

Hubo mucho silencio, como en el desayuno. Un silencio que me incomodaba a mí y a Rito. Quise hablarle pero más que podía no lo hacía, mi fría y estúpida personalidad me lo impedía.

-Aquí están dos platos de Curry con arroz, para el joven y la señorita- apareció el hombre de kimono y nos entregó nuestro almuerzo a cada uno.

Cuando vi el plato sentí como si la baba se me cayera. Olía súper bien y podía sentir ese humito que sale de la comida de la tierra que demuestra que esta calientita. Tome mi cubierto y metí un poco de esa salsa roja mezclada con eso llamado "arroz" cuando meti ese poco sentía que mi lengua ardia en un lago de fuego. Estaba muy picante!

-Ahhg- solté y Rito se me quedo mirando

-¿Esta picante?- me pregunto sonriendo. No pensé que ha Rito le gustaría estas cosas, era un sufrimiento más decir

-Sí, ¿Cómo comes esto? ¿Y eso que quería que Mikan cocine? Es muy, muy..- me calle al ver como la poca gente que había en el restaurante nos miraba, me sonroje y mire a Rito que se reía. Qué vergüenza dije en mi interior, Rito me acaba de ver en una situación demasiado vergonzosa si no fuera por las miradas le daría un buen puño en estos momentos. ¿Cómo se atreve a reírse? Lo matare al finalizar el fin de semana!

Narra Rito:

Me daba risa ver a Yami en esa situación. Jamás en mi vida la había visto de esa forma, creí que por algunas risas mías esta me daría contra el suelo con su cabello frondoso que duele como mi**** pero no, ella seguía en su lugar tranquila y relajada. Obvio no faltaba esa mirada fría que la caracterizaba pero había algo que le incomodaba, me he dado cuenta que se ha puesto roja en varias ocasiones, enferma no está claro! ¿Pero qué sucede con esa asesina serial que él conoce?

Levante la mirada para ver como Yami ya normalmente comía su Curry con arroz, verla comer era algo muy lindo. No había dudas Yami era una mujer muy hermosa solo que su personalidad la delataba o su obsesión con los pervertidos pero la entendía, hoy en día había muchos hombres que se fijaban en el tamaño del busto o en el cuerpo. En mi cuestión eso no me interesa, me parece absurdo ver a una mujer por sus carnes que por como es.

-¿Te gusta? Yami- le sonreí a la rubia que parecía a gusto como lo que probaba

-Sí, antes no pero se siente bien el sabor picante en la boca- me respondió ella de forma tímida.

Enserio que no es normal ver a Yami en esta situación pero no importaba. Se veía muy tierna.

-¿Qué miras?- pregunta algo avergonzada, no evito una risa por su actitud

-Nada, te ves muy linda…- le sonrió a la rubia de mi al frente

Narra Yui:

Estaba perdiendo la razón, cada vez que veía a Rito con esa estúpida sonrisa en su rostro sentía que las mejillas se me encendían y más calientes se pusieron al escuchar que creía que era linda…

Recuerdo cuando la princesa había dicho que era linda, me sentí bien pero de parte de él era diferente se sentía mucho más, mejor que nada. Debería tener en cuenta que es un pervertido! Pero mirándolo de esta forma no lo parece.

Levanto mi rostro, esa estúpida sonrisa. Esa estúpida sonrisa me va a perseguir hasta la tumba. No si lo mataba primero!

-Ya acabe- le dices al peli naranja de tu al frentes y te topas con sus ojos. Tragas saliva al ver esos ojos, no tenían nada en especial pero para ti sí.

-Que bien, yo igual esperemos aquí que el joven que nos atendió llegue- dice de lo más normal la persona de cabellos naranja de mí al frente.

Ya era hora, debo aprovechar de que no hay nadie más con nosotros, así confesarme a Rito. No me importa si los sentimientos no son correspondidos lo único que sé es que lo amo.

-Rito….-trato de abrir la boca, solo era una simple confesión pero me pesaba demasiado los labios

-¿Si? ¿Pasa algo Yami?- A veces no podías evitar la ira que recorría en ti cuando escuchabas así a Rito. El siempre andaba como si nada pero no lo puedes evitar lo amas no importa lo que hagas.

-Pues….veras….yo…- me pesaba demasiado mis labios. Cuando estaba a punto de soltar un "Te amo"

-Disculpe señor, la cuenta- el peli naranja de mi al frente pide la cuenta al joven que nos atendió y mi mente queda en blanco al igual que mi rostro…

Idiota!

-Sí, joven, aquí esta!- veo a mi peli naranja abrir una libreta negra, este deposita unos billetes y unas cuantas monedas…

-Aquí tiene, muchas gracias- le sonríe al hombre de kimono y este se vuelve a alejar

-Bueno… ¿En que estábamos?... Si, Yami ¿Ibas a decirme algo?- veo a Rito con un rostro de interrogación, sin duda no puedo creer estar enamorada de un idiota

-Nada- le dije distante, mire hacia otro lado apoyando mis manos en mis muslos.

Está bien es una chico demasiado despistado, que seguramente que no se da cuenta de todas las chicas que tiene a su alrededor, ahora que lo pienso…

El jamás le ha puesto una mano a ninguna. Moví algo mi mirada hacia él, estaba distraído mirando hacia otros lados. Regreso en mí, el jamás le haría algo así a una chica porque es tímido y eso me gusta, se me encienden mis mejillas y dibujo una sonrisa en mí. Recuerdo que él es una persona amable, cariñosa que jamás le haría daño ni a una mosca.

Extiendo mi sonrisa, sí. No debo seguir de darle vueltas al asunto. Yo, Konjiki no Yami está enamorada de Yuuki Rito y para ganarme ese corazón debo cambiar, dejar de ser distante y fría. Mi objetivo nos es congelar su corazón si no calentarlo. Sin duda este fin de semana le daré un gran provecho! Lo juro!

Narra Rito:

¿Qué rayos le pasaba a Yami? Primero se pone de manera tierna y después vuelve a ser como siempre. Es demasiado misteriosa, una rubia misteriosa. Sentí un leve calor en mis mejillas y no evite sentirme mal por ello. ¿Sera que me siento atraído por la mujer que me quiere matar…?

Si lo pienso, es hermosa, simpática y tiene muchos más aspectos atractivos en ella pero se supone que quiero a Haruna y a Lala. Si a ellas dos las quiero no importa lo que pase además si Yami se enterara de eso lo crucificaría.

Narro Yo:

En el restaurante se encontraban ambos jóvenes sentados en una mesa que quedaba en una esquina del restaurante que daba un ventanal grande.

La rubia volteo a mirar por este ventanal y podía ver a todas las parejas de la ciudad, iban de aquí y allá a la mano. A la rubia al pensar que ella y el peli naranja andarían de esa manera todo el fin de semana, revienta de calor en su interior.

-Joven aquí está su vuelto- el hombre de kimono regresa a la mesa de ambos

-Muchas gracias- el peli naranja deposita unas monedas en un la libreta negra

-Gracias joven que tenga un buen día- el hombre de kimono hace una reverencia y se va

-¿Nos vamos Yami?-

Narra Yami:

Nos encontrábamos ambos caminando sin rumbo a ningún lugar, él estaba jugando con su teléfono mientras yo le miraba curiosa. Se veía tan gracioso.

-¿Qué haces Yuuki Rito?- le pregunto y veo que el de mi costado se exalta. ¿Se habrá olvidado que estaba con él?

-Yami, aún es temprano ¿no crees?- arquee un ceja a su comentario,

-¿Qué quieres decir Yuuki Rito?- el peli naranja te agarra de un brazo y te saca corriendo del el lugar donde iban.

Corríamos y corríamos y no sabía que hacia aquel chico peli naranja hasta que se detienen en una tienda, un local muy diferente al anterior, esto no se trata de comida…

-Esto es….- digo en un susurro al ver como las hermosas portadas de obras maravillosas se exhibían

-¿Te gusta no? ¿Leer?- me pregunta Rito y asiento.

-¿Entramos?- me pregunta y yo lo cojo de la mano, algo temblorosa por el asunto y no te como rito ponía una mirada de confusión.

Decidí no hacerle caso a ese detalle y dije…

-Entremos…

_**Continuara…**_


	4. Capitulo 4

_**Nota: Aquí el cuarto capítulo, To love-ru y sus personajes no me pertenecen son de su respectivo creador…**_

Narra Rito:

Yami se encontraba viendo los libros de la librería mientras yo solo me limitaba observar como ella corría de estante a estante.

Se veía como una niña de primaria buscando sus dulces pero en vez de eso libros!

Veo como Yami se queda parada viendo un libro me asomo a ver un poco y pienso: Eso es…

Narra Yami:

Me sentía incomoda con las miradas de Rito atrás ¿Así es como me voy a sentir todo este tiempo que no me le confiese? Que complicado es estar enamorado pensé…

Para distraerme decidí mirar los libros y uno me llama la atención, su portada era extraña… muy particular me quedo mirando un rato y me dio ganas de leerlo…

-Rito…- me tapo la boca al pronunciar su nombre ¿Desde cuándo me atreví a decirle Rito? Maldita sea este va a ser un largo fin de semana.

Por estar pendiente en mis pensamientos, olvide que lo había llamado y doy un brinco a sentirlo tan cerca mío aparte de eso siento una gran mirada de decepción de parte de él. Su mirada amarilla me veía con decepción… ¿Por qué?

-Yami…-me dice en forma seria con la mano en la barbilla frotándosela como si estuviera pensando algo de manera muy, muy seria.

-¿Qué pasa…?- le pregunto de manera preocupada por su actitud y este voltea mirarme, me topo con su mirada amarilla que hace que trague saliva

-No sabía que te gustaban esas cosas- me dice este y volteas a ver el libro…

_Cincuenta sombras de grey…_

-¿Qué tiene de algo de malo?- le preguntas de manera tímida, lo último que quieres es que Rito piense mal de ti, no justo cuando acabas de admitir tus sentimientos…

-Sí, Yami- responde serio- No sabía que te gustaba el erotismo – "No sabía que te gustaba el erotismo…" "erotismo…" "erotismo…" ¡¿QUEEEEEEEE?!

-¿A qué te refieres Rito?- le pregunto sonrojada y algo molesta

-Ah de que ese libro es de- no lo dejo terminar la frase porque le doy un puño! Cae al piso y comienza a sangrar (?)

Rito… Noto que la gente que se encontraba en la tiendas me veían con una cara de pocos amigos. Inmediatamente me arrepiento y me sonrojo de la vergüenza que estaba pasando. ¡¿Por qué Yami?! ¿Por qué siempre terminas golpeando al pobre de Rito?

-Rito…- llamo su nombre de manera tímida, siento que me agarra de la mano y un leve sonrojo aparece en mi rostro…

-Yami…- dice débilmente ¡Oh estúpida Yami! ¡Debes controlarte!

-Vamos Rito levántate y vamos a casa…- le digo tapando mi rostro con una mano y con la otra le ayudo a levantarse

-¿Ya no vas a ver libros….?- pregunta de manera súper débil, ¿Ahora me va a tocar llevarlo cargado hasta su casa como lo hice ayer? No!, es muy pesado…

-Rito, ya no voy a ver libros vámonos de una vez…- pasaron minutos y no se levantaba o al menos reaccionaba…

Me toca!

Lo cogí de los muslos y la espaldas y fui directamente a la puerta sin notar las miradas que se encontraban en la librería… ¿Tan raro es que una chica cargue a un chico de esta manera? pensé. Saque mis alas y me fui volando a la casa de Rito

-En la casa de Rito-

Cuando llegamos entre por el vidrio roto el cual destruí ayer je! Y voy rápidamente a la sala! Recuesto a Rito en el sillón grande y noto que en verdad sangraba su nariz… Lo mejor es que lo limpie…

Regreso del baño con un poco de jabón y traigo la tetera con agua caliente. Deposito el agua en un recipiente y le añado el jabón… con un trapo le comienzo a limpiar de manera delicada a Rito y pienso ¡Por Dios Yami y es ahora que te das cuenta que eres una puta tosca! (okay?)

Mientras tanto Rito…

Narra Rito:

Ah? ¿Dónde estoy? pienso…

Miro a todos lados y no hay rastro de nadie…

-Mikan?!- llamo el nombre de mi hermana menor y no recibo respuesta… Cierto no está al igual que Lala y las demás…pero…

-¡¿Yami?!- llamo al nombre de la rubia y tampoco recibo respuesta hasta que siento que la puerta se abre…

-Rito…-escucho una voz familiar pero en esos momentos no podía recordar nada…

Dirigí mi mirada hacia donde venía la voz pero me decepcione ya que solo podía ver un figura entre la oscuridad, sus rostro era tapado…

-¿si…- trate de preguntarle pero el sonido de unos niños me interrumpen… ¡¿Niños?!

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta esa voz familiar pero no a mi si no a los niños

-¿Papa ya viene a jugar?- preguntan las voces infantiles

-Si ya va…- les responde la voz que se me es conocida pero no puedo recordar…

-Rito…- no la dejo decirme nada ya que salgo corriendo…

No entendía nada…

¿Qué hacían niños en mi casa? ¿Y quién era la chica esa? Pues si era una voz femenina, una que me acuerdo pero de quien…

Siento que alguien pasa por mi costado y la reconozco al instante…

-Sairenji-san- cuando la chica se me cruzo escucha el nombre esta voltea y su mirada violeta se topa con la mía y nos quedamos mirándonos un buen rato…

Algo iba mal!

La mirada de Haruna-chan no era la misma, sus hermosos ojos de color violeta al verme lo único me demostraron fue tristeza, decepción, desconfianza, dolor… ¿Por qué?

-Ha…Sairen-

-¿Sucede algo?- me pregunta de manera fría, como si fuera un desconocido

Cuando sentí la hostilidad de sus palabras no pude dejar de darle vueltas al asunto

-Sairenji-san ¿Por qué me tratas como si no nos conociéramos?- le pregunto a la chica de cabello violeta que por cierto estaba más largo, mucho más largo como si hubiera pasado tiempo…

No ahora que lo pienso Sairenji estaba en la playa… arquee una ceja al pensamiento ¿Por qué Haruna estaba aquí? Además yo me encontraba con Yami… ¿Qué por cierto donde esta?

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunte extrañado, esto es súper raro…

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque…

-¿Por qué me hablas? si dejaste de hablarme desde hace ya tiempooooo desde que Lala se fue…

¿Escuche bien? Dijo que… ¿Lala se fue?

-¿Cómo que Lala se fue?- le pregunto curioso

-¿No te acuerdas? ¿Tienes Amnesia o algo parecido? Ella se fue cuando tú y…- no logra acabar la oración porque es interrumpida por alguien que grita desde atrás

-Rito!-grita desde lejos esa voz reconocida por mí, volteo para ver a una rubia de cabellos largos detrás mío…

-Yami…-digo en un susurro! Un minuto Sairenji se refería a…

-Lala se fue porque tú y Yami decidieron hacer una vida juntos…

¿Una vida yo…con Yami…?

Doy un salto en el sillón de la sala y siento una punzada en mi nariz

Narra Yami:

Estaba durmiendo plácidamente, yo observaba como descansaba un minuto! En realidad estaba inconsciente! ¿Estará muerto…?

-Eso sería una buena idea- digo en un susurro con las mejillas sonrosadas, ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Yo no quiero que Rito muera!

Me acerco a su pecho para apoyarme en él y sentir que su corazón aun latía. Solo dormía… Sentí felicidad en ese entonces…

Sentí que Rito comienza a ser un ruido ¿Se va despertar? Rayos! ¡¿Justo ahora?! Trato de levantar mi cabeza lo más rápido posible y veo a Rito que estaba sentado en el sillón frotándose la nariz.

-¿Estas bien…?- pregunto de manera tímida, tocándole un brazo y este recién se da cuenta que estaba aquí..

-Yami…- responde

-¿Pasa algo…?- le pregunto delicadamente -¿Estas molesto por que te golpee?- le pregunto bajando la mirada y no evito sentir pena por mí misma

Esta vez si la arruine!

-No…- dice el, su respuesta en verdad me sorprendió ¿Cómo no está molesto por haberlo golpeado en público?

-El golpe te afecto Rito…- le pregunto confundida, será que está loco ¿? ¿Ahora que hare?

-No, nada Yami ¿Por qué estaría molesto contigo? Yo tengo la culpa por pensar que te gustaban los libros eróticos- dice el de lo más normal

-¿Enserio?- preguntas al peli naranja

-Si, Yami- te responde y te demuestra una sonrisa sincera, siento calidez en mi corazón lo que me hace pensar que dice la verdad

-Entonces al menos te puedo pedir disculpas…?

-¿Por qué yo no entonces…?- Ambos reímos y nos miramos fijamente un rato

Su mirada amarilla hacia que me derritiera por dentro, saca el lado que jamás creí que volvería a salir… Cuando estoy con Rito siento como si ella estuviera aquí, conmigo…

-¿Y qué te pareció la cena?- te pregunta Rito y te acuerdas del Curry esa cosa roja, tratando de cambiar de tema eh?

-No estuvo tan maravillosa…-digo de una manera arrogante cruzando mis brazos

-¿Qué si? Yo vi como Yami-chan se comía el Curry como si no hubiera fin- su frase me hizo sonrojar y di un grito

-Bueno, bueno…, estaba… rico pero no necesariamente para pedirle…a..Mikan que lo haga…- dices tartamudeando avergonzada, a veces odias que te desafié pero de alguna manera se siente bien, me siento más unida a el

-Te ves linda de esa manera, Yami- te dice el peli naranja, jamás creíste que te diría eso y de sonrojas más- si enserio te ves muy linda, Yami- sonríe

-Me pones muy roja, Rito- le dices sinceramente y este ríe nomas

-No importa- dice despreocupado entonces le das un empujoncito al sillón solo por molestar pero no me di cuenta que el equilibrio de Rito era pésimo

Este por tratar bajarse cae sobre mí, acomoda su posición quedando encima mío y yo lo veo y el a mí, nos quedamos así un buen rato. Un leve sonrojo apareció en la cara de ambos y un gran silencio hubo en el ambiente

-Rito…- rompo el silencio

-Gome!- grita desesperado Rito tratando de salir de la posición pero yo lo abrazo del cuello acercándolo más a mi rostro

-Yami… ¿Qué haces…?- pregunta con un leve sonrojo que me contagia y trato de acercarlo más a mi…

-Lo que siento…Rito…- termino la frase con un beso inesperado, los labios del peli naranja eran en verdad deliciosos y sentía una honda de placer increíble al tener sus labios posados en los míos

Narra Rito:

Esto fue inesperado, Yami me ha dado un beso en vez de un golpe, estos increíble y no evito sentirme mal…

Yami es hermosa, la sensación de sus labios en los míos es exquisitamente deliciosa pero a mí me gusta en verdad…

Mi extraño sueño…¿? Yo y Yami… No! Yo amo a Lala y a Haruna no puedo, me separo de Yami lo más rápido posible y veo como su rostro se llena de decepción y tristeza. No puedo sentirme mal a mí mismo

-Yami…-

-¿No te gusto?- me interrumpe con la mirada baja

-No, Yami no eso es que…-

-La princesa…?- pregunta de Lala con la mirada sombreada, el tono de su voz era frio pero sentía la tristeza en sus palabras

-Si- le respondo

-¿La amas…?- me pregunta y yo ya no sé qué responder, si la peli rosa me gusta mucho pero por Haruna-chan…

-Tuve un sueño raro Yami…- trato de hablarle sobre el sueño, donde Lala se fue y Haruna me trataba con hostilidad y ya no con su inocencia que la caracterizaba, donde él y ella, Yami eran una familia…

-Un sueño..?- Te pregunta de manera curiosa- tiene algo que ver con lo ocurrido..?- te pregunta con un leve sonrojo

Así que eso era, Yami se ha estado poniendo roja por eso, no pude evitar pensar que soy un completo idiota! En cierto modo esta rubia de ojos carmín y de personalidad fría me atrae pero no puedo corresponderle de manera que me guste como lo hago con Lala y Haruna

-Maso menos, Yami…-

-No, soy una tonta..- dice parándose

-Yami no….-

-Sí, Rito- hace una pausa- Te amo…-suelta en un susurro y veo que pequeñas lagrimas suelta en sus ojos

-¿Yami estas llorando…?- preguntas tratando de acercarte pero esta se aleja aún más de ti

-Yami…- dices susurrándole a la rubia que tenía la mirada fija en el suelo, ni quería mirarte..

Rito, ¡Eres un completo idiota!

Cuando me doy cuenta, la rubia posa sus manos tratando de secarse las lágrimas y sale corriendo de la casa…

Estoy en mi casa, solo… donde una escena que tan solo culpa me recuerda, la imagen de Yami llorando penetra mi cabeza haciendo que me estremezca de arrepentimiento…

No quería verla así pero no debí ilusionarla, ya que Lala y Haruna lo son todo para mí pero… entonces ¿Por qué soñé que yo y Yami éramos felices? ¿Por qué…?

_**Continuara…. **_


	5. Capitulo 5

_**Nota: Aquí el quinto capítulo, To love ru y sus personajes no me pertenecen son de su respectivo creador…**_

Se encontraba sentado en el sillón, tomando una taza de té, demasiado tranquilo estaba todo. Sin Lala, Momo y Nana la casa es una tranquilidad pero sin embargo se sentía triste…

El peli naranja no hubiera entendido antes la razón por la cual Yami se fue de su casa, llorando de manera desconsolada. Si, aquella rubia se acababa de confesar hace un día pero este no le correspondió, el sigue enamorado de su peli morada, Haruna y a la vez de Lala pero desde este incidente que acaba de tener lo ha puesto demasiado confuso muy confuso…

Los pensamientos de Rito se interrumpen cuando alguien toca a la puerta, el peli naranja desesperado porque la rubia se encuentra detrás de ella, sale corriendo pero al abrir la puerta, se llena de decepción ¿Por qué? No era ella…

Un hombre alto y de traje celeste que parecía traer un tipo de reemplazo para el vidrio que esa rubia había hecho trizas

-Disculpe, ¿aquí vive Saibai Yuuki?- pregunta el señor y asientes

-Si, soy su hijo ¿Es el reemplazo del vidrio?

-Si- responde el señor

-Ya veo, pasen por favor- dices de manera despreocupada, todo lo que tenía en mente era tan confuso y un simple vidrio no le hacía tanto problema, Rito le señalo donde era y el señor asintió

-¿Mi padre ya le dio por adelantado?- le preguntas al señor y este asiente.

Después de que Yami se fuera de la casa, el peli naranja se acordo del vidrio roto y se puso a buscar como loco si habían robado por suerte, nada… Llamo desesperado a su padre, este le hizo un regaño al principio pero después no importo por el tono que tenía Rito, le pregunto si había pasado algo y este le contesto que no.

-Bueno ¿le molesta si sale un rato a caminar? No se preocupe que nosotros somos de confianza de su padre. Vamos a demorarnos mucho y tal vez el ruido le moleste…

-No…-respondes de manera vacía

-Está bien!- y el señor se retira a hacer su trabajo

Te le quedas mirando un rato, no tenías ganas de salir en verdad, si te encontrabas con Yami era el problema. No sabrías como darle la cara y menos pensar como estará ella… tal vez ¿destruida? O más bien odiándote… pero mejor era salir a caminar para pensar bien las cosas. No piensas dejar a Yami sin respuesta.

Ya listo para salir, este les avisa a las personas que se encontraban en su casa y se retira.

Caminaba sin rumbo, ¿Qué iba a hacer un Domingo? Todo cerrado e ir al parque le parece muy deprimente, será porque ahí es donde siempre es que se encuentra a la rubia.

El peli naranja arqueo una ceja, ¿Por qué le preocupaba tanto el asunto de Yami? Si se sentía mal, ¿Pero no era para tanto verdad? Se puso a pensar…si solo fuera eso, tú hubieras ido y le hubieras dado simplemente una respuesta: No, sin embargo; No puedes hacerlo, tu cabeza esta confusa, la rubia es extremadamente guapa y sientes cariño por ella por ser la mejor amiga de tu hermana, más bien desde que la viste la primera vez sentiste tal veeez que podrían ser amigos pero en verdad te asusto la idea de que esta venía estrictamente a matarte, una vez supiste que esta se iba a quedar para descubrir "quien eras" tomo una imagen de ti el cual te molesta mucho, y cada vez que se encontrabas recibías un golpe.

Ríes al recordar los golpes de los días anteriores, y cuando fuiste golpeado la última vez, soñaste con esa rubia, la imagen de Yami en el sueño se te viene a la mente. Una Yami madura y muy responsable, casi olvidas que en el sueño habían niños… ¿Tus… hijos… con Yami? Sueltas una pequeña risa, ya que Yami siempre con el tema del sexo es demasiado seca, pero tal vez ella no entiende la razón por la cual las personas tienen sexo… ¿Por qué supuestamente se tiene? Piensa el peli naranja apoyado en uno de los cuantos muros que había en la calle… Cuando dos personas se aman ¿Hacen eso verdad? No evitaste sentir vergüenza al pensar en ello, parece el pensamiento de una mujer pero no deberías ser juzgado por ser así, eres muy inexperto en el tema y aparte creo que una mujer no debe verse como un objeto sexual, no ver a una mujer por su cuerpo.

Yo a Haruna-chan ¿Qué le vi? No le vi su cuerpo, lo que vi fue… esa sonrisa, su elegancia, ternura y saber que ella confiaba en mi me alegraba demasiado…

En Lala… puede ser algo tonta pero su personalidad tan tierna y divertida es agradable, no lo hago por los pechotes que tiene… eso es lo que menos importa

En Yami… Ella es una chica tierna, dulce y muy agradable si la conoces bien, se oculta tras esa actitud tan fría y hostil que tú mismo has desenmascarado al verla llorar por ti… Si te das cuenta, los momentos en los que yo y Yami hemos pasado el tiempo, la vez en que ambos quedaron pegados por un invento de Lala, al descubrir lo que ella había pasado…

Una lágrima recorre tu mejilla, Yami sufrió demasiado y pensar que ahora mismo sufre por amor te incomoda más, ¿Por qué simplemente no le puedes decir algo tan fácil a la rubia? ¿Debería buscarla? La idea de buscarla lo tentaba demasiado… pero todavía no tenía la cara para verla… además ni sabes dónde encontrarla…

Yami… piensas, sientes como si ella estuviera cerca… ¿Entiendes cuál es la razón de esto? Pues que sí, tu sientes algo más que amistad por Yami… ¿Lo de Haruna? No es más que simple admiración por que en ese tiempo nadie creyó en ti pero ella sí, ¿Lo de Lala? Solo es atracción que sientes por el tiempo transcurrido que has estado con ella pensaste tal vez que te enamoraste pero no es así pero en cambio, con la rubia, tú con la rubia aunque no lo creas, te has enamorado, no por su belleza si no porque tras la chica fría que te trata de matar, existe una chica tímida y muy cariñosa esperándote, esperándote como en el sueño que tuviste.

Abres los ojos al darte cuenta de la verdad, te has enamorado de Yami!

Has sido un completamente despistado y lo peor que la has hecho llorar, aprietas los puños por la cólera que sentías por ser tan idiota todo este tiempo! Debes ir a buscarla lo más pronto posible…

-Yami…-reaccionas. Caminas más apurado, la buscaste en los lugares que tú te imaginas que puede estar aquella rubia, esa rubia que sabes que te debe estar esperando.

Buscas en las azoteas hasta la de la escuela, puestos de Taiyaki, un gimnasio de boxeo(?) en la ciudad, en todos sitios pero caíste rendido en una de las bancas del parque, quedas respiras hondo para recuperar los que has perdido y comienzas a mirar por todos lados, es el parque con el cual te encuentras a la rubia a menudo, ríes internamente cuantas veces has caído a ese sucio suelo, ¿Cuántas malditas veces disfrutaste que ella te golpeara?

Lo único que quería era verla, el peli naranja estaba decidido en buscarla hasta que la encontrara pero no la encontró…

Ya era tarde, era de noche. A estas horas el debería encontrarse dormido pero su desesperación no lo hizo seguir la noción del tiempo. Se fue triste a su casa, no había encontrado a su rubia y lo entristecía muchísimo, demasiado que no ibas a poder dormir esta noche.

La mañana siguiente: Lunes (No hay clases)

Sientes que alguien te movía de la cama y al abrir los ojos ves unos cabellos dorados que caían como cascada sobre tu cama, te sobas los ojos para saber si estabas alucinando o no…

-Rito…- te dice la peli rosada que se encontraba encima de ti

-Lala…- le dices de manera desinteresada en la cual es una muy grata ¿Por qué? Siempre actúas avergonzado antes estas situaciones

-¿Cómo has estado Rito?- te dice ella apegándose a tu cuerpo y notas que estaba desnuda

-Por favor Lala, ponte ropa- le dices de manera seca y Lala te mira confusa. Si, siempre le pides que se ponga ropa pero de esa forma… ¿Tanto te ha afectado lo de Yami? Ósea ¿Tanto como para que trates de esa manera a Lala y es más olvidarte que hoy regresaban todas?

-Peke, ropas casuales…-dice desanimada la "alegre" Lala

-Hai, Lala-sama- dice el muñeco blanco XD

-Rito… ¿Ocurre algo…?- dice ya cambiada la peli rosa

-Nada…- le dices levantándote y te sientas mirar por la ventana, esperando algo tal vez…

-Rito…- se te acerca tocándote un hombro- Rito… sé que te ocurre algo… sé que no tengo el derecho en preguntarte… pero sabes que me gustas mucho…me preocupo por ti

-Lala…¿Si yo no te correspondiera… te irías…?- le preguntas esperando el sí de la peli rosa pero abres los ojos de impresión al ver como niega con la cabeza…

-No, Yo te amo Rito- sonríe- pero si tu no me correspondieras… en verdad estaría triste… pero irme? No…. Jamás abandonaría a Haruna, ni a las demás, a Mikan a nadie, desde que vine a la tierra he conocido personas grandiosas, esas te incluyen a ti- dice está sonriendo y algo sonrosada, su típica sonrisa de ella que te gusta demasiado pero tú sabes hacia donde van tus sentimientos…

-Ya veo… Lala… me permites…-le pides permiso ya que esta se encontraba sentada a tu al frente y no te dejaba salida, te mira confusa pero asiente y te deja pasar…

El peli naranja se pone un saco, y se propone a salir pero antes escucha decir algo a Lala…

-Rito… ¿Tu estuviste con Yami todo este tiempo…?- te pregunta algo triste pero tú la miras confundido y sorprendido a la vez

-¿Me has espiado?- tratas de no sonar molesto

-No, no te he espiado es que… ella… se veía feliz… ese tipo de felicidad que sientes al estar con la persona que te gusta…- dice ella jugando con sus dedos

-¿Tu sabias que a Yami….-

-Aunque no lo parezca, sé que muchas están enamoradas de ti y lo entiendo por lo grandioso que eres…- sonríe – y yo te quiero mucho y quiero que sepas que estaré feliz, con la decisión que tu decidas, Rito…

-Dices… ¿Viste a Yami?- le preguntas y esta asiente

-Si la buscas, tal vez debe estar por ese lugar donde te encontré la otra vez con Zastin, antes de que esta lograra matarte…

-Ya veo, gracias Lala…- le dices muy agradecido a la peli rosa y esta sonríe desde tu cama y te retiras…

-De nada… Rito…- dice algo triste, la peli rosa suelta lagrimas sin parar pero se siente muy feliz, de saber que su peli naranja, el chico que más ama, Rito se ha enamorado de alguien que sabe bien que siente lo mismo

En la Calle:

Ya en la calle, en pijama…

Vas corriendo buscando donde supuestamente Lala dice que estaba, llegas y quedas decepcionados no hay rastro de tu rubia

No la encontraste, temes que haya dejado la tierra después de a ver visto a Lala, temías bastante en que se haya ido…

-Yami… ¿Dónde estás…?- susurras a la nada… la rubia no aparece, ayer la buscaste y hoy también lo haces, en los mismos lugares de siempre y siempre vuelves a ir un lugar para ver si ahí se encontraba pero no la encuentras! La idea que se haya ido te aterra demasiado, rezas por que no se haya ido todavía y sigues buscando…

Tu rubia no aparece, caminas y caminas sin rumbo a donde ibas, te sentías mareado de tanta corrida, demasiada… Es como si te estuviera pagando por haberla hecho llorar, pero te dejas de pensar tantas cosas raras piensas tal vez que Yami, ya no te quiere, te supero y pensar eso se te achica el corazón pero, no crees que de la noche a la mañana eso suceda…

-Yami… por favor… Aun no te he respondido…- dices débilmente, estabas agotado, buscabas con la mirada si la encontrabas pero no…

-Lo lamento mucho… si no hubiera sido… tan idiota… - caes rendido en una baranda, abres los ojos para darte cuenta que aquí fue donde le diste el taiyaki a Yami… justo aquí pero tu posición le pertenecía a ella…

¿Raro no? Que por un simple Taiyaki, por eso hayas conocido a Yami… aunque en ese momento lo que quería era deshacerte de ti pero ahora sería todo diferente…

Sientes que alguien se te acerca, volteas tu rostro débilmente y te alegras de ver lo que ves, se te para en frente tuyo, cabellos dorado como cascada que rozaban el piso, unos ojos carmín que te miraban fijamente, un traje negro pegado al cuerpo que la caracterizaba y una delicada mano que se estiraba hacia ti con un Taiyaki…

-¿Quieres?-

_**Continuara…**_

_**Bueno, este será el penúltimo capítulo de "No eres tan fría como parecías" Rito ya sabe que lo que siente por Yami es amor en cambio por Haruna y Lala solo eran gustos que uno confunde con amor (Ese es mi concepto) **_

_**Quiero agradécele mucho a los que han seguido hasta ahora mi fic en especial a: minato scarlet y nadaoriginal por comentar muy seguido mi obra en verdad me alegra ya que soy demasiado novata en esto de escribir y pues este fic es el primero que hago y saber que lo han reconocido me alegra bastante…**_

_**Subiré pronto el próximo capítulo y bueno este próximo capítulo ya sería el último… bueno nos leeremos pronto ^-^ gracias en verdad de leerme. Hasta pronto… **_


	6. Capitulo 6

_**Nota: Aquí el Sexto y Último capítulo, To love ru y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de su respectivo creador…**_

Mi sonrisa jamás iba a desaparecer de mi rostro, ¿Por qué razón? Mientras que esta hermosa chica a la cual sostengo ahora su delicada mano, jamás se separe de mí!

Voltea a verme y me topo con su mirada carmín y me da una tierna sonrisa a la cual corresponde todavía puedo acordarme como sucedió esto…

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Quieres? – te pregunto tiernamente la rubia, tu aceptaste el taiyaki y se quedaron mirando un rato, el silencio era incómodo y decidiste romperlo

-Yami! – mencionas su nombre con fuerza para que te preste atención y esta te mira confundida

-Quiero hablarte sobre lo que paso el fin de semana yo… - una sonrisa de parte de la rubia te hizo callarte por un momento, el silencio volvió pero la hermosa voz de la rubia lo rompe de nuevo

-No te preocupes Rito… ya se bien… lo que sientes… - notas el leve sonrojo que llevaba

-Bueno si ya sabes… igual te lo diré de mi propia boca… - dice el peli naranja y ves como la rubia levanta la mirada con una sonrisa en el rostro, ella no se esperaba lo que ibas a decir…

-¡Te amo Yami! – sueltas

Un gran silencio hubo nuevamente

El rostro de Yami estaba perplejo, sus ojos carmín te miraban sorprendida mientras que tú los tenías cerrados por la vergüenza lo cual se notaba por tu leve sonrojo…

-¿Nos estás jugando? – dice algo llorosa tal vez por la emoción o miedo que solo sea un juego pero niegas, tu no pretendes hacerle daño de nuevo, no a ella…

-No, Yami…- te le acercas y lo primero que haces es secar esas diminutas lágrimas y de ahí darle un abrazo protectoramente, sientes como la rubia se aferra a ti como si jamás quisiera que la soltaras…

-Yo también te amo Rito! Y lo que eres mi objetivo – no sigue por Rito la calla con un beso lleno de pasión y de dulzura, la rubia le corresponde el beso

Rito la coge descaradamente de la cintura, la cual hizo que la rubia soltara un gemido agudo en lo cual el pelinaranja aprovecha para introducir su lengua y así estuvieron jugueteando un buen rato… hasta que decidieron separarse por si la gente los veía

-¿Qué decías Yami? – te dice un tono burlón

-Tu eres el que no me dejo continuar! – Te dice en un puchero – Te dije que no era necesario, ya no eres mi objetivo ahora eres algo con lo cual debo estar más pendiente – dice completamente roja la rubia

-¿Cómo qué? – te dice el peli naranja seductoramente

\- Mi… novio… ¿verdad? – te pregunta tímidamente y te ríes levemente por su mirada

\- Si – le respondes a Yami, te acercas a darle un corto beso – Para siempre… - y la vuelvas a abrazar…

-Rito… ¿Quieres pasar el día conmigo? – te pregunta súper tímida y tú le asientes.

Claro que quieres pasar el día con ella! Has pasado sufriendo todo el fin de semana por ella ahora debes recompensarla…

-Es muy temprano… - le dices y esta te mira de pies a cabeza

-Si se nota… ¿Te acabas de levantar? – te dice en una pequeña risa y tu también ríes

-¿Por qué ríes? ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – te pregunta con ambas cejas arqueadas

-¿Por qué? No se… Es la primera vez tal ve que demuestras una sonrisa y risa sin preocuparte… - dices de lo más normal y ves el gran sonrojo de Yami…

-No comencemos mal por favor… - bufa molesta y avergonzada por las palabras de este…

-Yami…- dice acariciando la pálida mejilla de la rubia la cual se tiñe de rojo y se pone caliente… - Yami… - susurra Rito…

\- ¿Qué cosa Rito? – pregunta avergonzada, toca tu mano la cual está en tu mejilla y la dejas ahí un rato, se sentía bien tener al peli naranja así

-Yami… me he dado cuenta… que no eres tan fría como parecías… – dice en un murmullo

-¿Dijiste algo Rito? – te pregunta confundida, jura haberte escuchado decir algo

-No, nada… ¿Me acompañas a casa? Tengo que cambiarme – te dice poniendo un brazo detrás de su cabeza

\- Claro Rito… - dice emocionada, ni con Mikan tenía esa expresión, la rubia coge tu mano y te lleva corriendo…

Se encontraban ambos caminando ahora despacio…Ambas manos entrelazadas, dirigiéndose para tu casa…

Mi sonrisa jamás iba a desaparecer de mi rostro, ¿Por qué razón? Mientras que esta hermosa chica a la cual sostengo ahora su delicada mano, jamás se separe de mí!

Voltea a verme y me topo con su mirada carmín y me da una tierna sonrisa a la cual correspondes…

Su mirada carmín intensa hacia que en tu interior, tu corazón latiera demasiado rápido, en verdad siempre lo hizo… ¿Pero cómo jamás te diste cuenta de la atracción que te daba la rubia? Si, eres un idiota. Pero un idiota feliz ¿Verdad?

Miras de nuevo a tu rubia y pequeña novia, también se notaba feliz se notaba en su mirada. Ambos estaban felices ya que se han confesado y se han correspondido, ahora sí estarán juntos para siempre, tendrá hijos a los cuales criaran con mucho amor y será así hasta el fin de sus vidas…

Ya estaban en la casa, ambos se separaron por un momento, solo porque Rito debía abrir la puerta y de ahí entrar y avisar que llego pero obviamente con una hermosa sorpresa~

-Rito! ¿Qué paso? Porque saliste… - Mikan se queda sorprendida al ver a Yami en la puerta de su casa - ¡Yami! – suena contenta la castaña al ver a su amiga con su hermana y va abrazarla

-¿Cómo estas Mikan? – le pregunta con su típica tranquilidad

\- Muy bien ¿qué te trae por aquí? – pregunta contenta, casi ignorando a su hermano (que lenda Dx )

Sin embargo Yami se apega a Rito y ambos cubren su rostro con un sonrojo

-Yo y Rito… debemos… decirle algo – dice entrecortada la rubia mientras que la castaña se encontraba sorprendida por como la rubia se aferraba a su hermano. Los invita a pasar y ahí estaban las gemelas y Lala, la cual ya sabe de qué se trata y trataba de estar lo más feliz posibles por Rito…

-¿Qué pasa Mikan? – Pregunta Nana que arquea una ceja al ver a Yami cogida del brazo de Rito – Oye Mikan ¿Por qué te coges del brazo de esa bestia? – pregunta algo celosa la peli rosa con coletas al ver ese detalle

\- Es que…-

-¿Tienen algo que decirnos? – pregunta Momo la cual estaba sorprendida o tal vez contenta de que Rito por fin colabore para su harem pero obviamente Rito no tenía eso por su cabeza

\- Si, eso me dijo Yami… ¿Qué cosa nos van a decir…? – pregunta curiosa la castaña

Rito y Yami entrelazan sus manos y todas quedan perplejas por la acción

-Yo y Yami comenzaremos a salir… somos novios… - dice Rito con una sonrisa tatuada en el rostro al igual que Yami

Sin embargo de las gemelas, una estaba feliz! ¿Quién? Momo ¿Por qué? Por fin el peli naranja está colaborando con el plan harem pero mientras Nana, no está muy feliz…

-¡¿Cómo es esto?! – pregunta Nana enojada y exaltada

-¿Qué es que Nana-san? – pregunta Yami preocupada por la actitud de Nana

-¿Cómo qué? Pensé que no querías juntarte con este pervertido… - obviamente se refiere a Rito – Además él es el prometido de Aneue… -

-No importa Nana – dice en un extremo de la sala la otra peli rosa

\- Aneue….-

\- Princesa…-

-Lala…- el último en nombrarla fue Rito

-Si Rito es feliz… ¿Por qué no estarlo nosotras? ¿Verdad Nana, Momo, Mikan?

Todas soltaron un sonrojo menos Momo ya que era la única convencida en que el harem volverá a estar en progreso…

-Yo amo a Yami… - suelta el peli naranja y ve a todas fijamente a los ojos y después a la rubia – jamás la dejare… - dice Rito y cada una suelta una sonrisa…

-¿Rito y Yami se quieren? No hay problema para mí… Rito-san… - dice Momo con su típica sonrisa

\- Bueno… si Aneue está de acuerdo… - dice nana con los brazos entrelazado mirando hacia otro lado

\- Yo estoy de acuerdo con la felicidad de mi mejor amiga – le sonríe a Yami – y la de mi querido hermanito – le sonríe ahora a su hermano

\- Rito – suelta Lala – No te preocupes, jamás dejare la tierra… - dice decidida la peli rosa

\- Ya veo… - dice el peli naranja

\- Que bueno… que bueno que estén todos de acuerdo… - dice tímida Yami y esta se esconde en Rito…

Ahora la actitud demasiadoooo nueva de Yami intriga a todas pero lo dejan pasar…

-Bueno yo y Yami decidimos pasar el día juntos… me voy a cambiar – dice alejándose un poco de Yami – Ya vuelvo… - le dices coquetamente a la rubia en frente de todas

Todas las que se encontraban ahí menos Mikan, se van…

-Mikan… - le dices en un susurro a la castaña y esta voltea a verte

-¿Si Yami? – te pregunta

-Yo sé que a ti te gustaba Rito… ¿enserio no te molesta…? – pregunta Yami preocupada por lo que Mikan pueda decirle

-No… - suelta la castaña – si mi mejor amiga y mi hermano están felices, entonces yo también lo estoy…

-En otro lugar de la casa—

-¿Estas enserio de acuerdo Aneue? – pregunta la gemela de coletas a su hermana mayor, ella sabe que su hermana ama a Rito, porque dejarlo y nomas….

-Sí, Nana… - dice tristemente la peli rosa

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te rindes tan fácilmente? ¿Tú lo encontraste primero verdad? ¿Tú y él están-

-No, Nana- responde seria su hermana mayor – no, yo y rito no estamos comprometidos ni nada por el estilo… - dice triste tratando de evitar las lágrimas – yo fui quien lo encontró si… pero Rito ya quería a Haruna… pero si ahora se enamoró de Yami yo no puedo hacer nada… yo fui quien lo forzó… Y además si en verdad estuviera enamorada, ¿Por qué no me importaría su felicidad? – dice tu hermana soltando pequeñas lágrimas y te acercas consolarla

-Ya Aneue… tranquila – le acaricias su espalda - ¿Ahora qué? ¿Debemos irnos? – pregunta Nana a su hermana pero la peli rosa que se encontraba llorando le niega

-¿No dices que no puedes hacer nada? – le pregunta confundida

\- Si – afirma – Pero eso no significa que deba abandonar la tierra, aquí no solo conocí a Rito si no también a grandes amigos… ¿No es verdad Nana?

Nana estaba completamente sorprendida, sorprendida de la madures que ha desarrollado su hermana estando aquí en la tierra… Si fuera la Lala de antes estaría llorando como un niño sin dulces pero sin embargo trata de no demostrarlo…

Obviamente Momo y Nana jamás pensaron que eso ocurriría… jamás…

-Bueno… - dice alegremente Momo – Si Rito-san ha escogido… ¿no hay nada que hacer verdad?

-Y tú si me das miedo… ¿Estás pensando en algo? – pregunta Nana fulminando a su hermana menor pero esta ríe, obvio que tiene muchas cosas planeadas pero no es necesario saber ya que Rito y Yami son realmente inseparables

-Nada… - miente – Hay que dejar que Rito-san sea feliz ¿No crees eso Nana? – dice sonriéndole a su gemela mayor

\- Exacto Momo… - dice Lala limpiándose las lágrimas, - pero jamás abandonaremos la tierra…

Las tres hermanas sonríen al unísono

-Una semana después-

-Ya veo – suelta la peli morada con una mirada triste – Yuuki-kun escogió a Yami-chan – dice tratando de no soltar lagrimas por lo que acaba de confesarle Lala

-Si – dice Lala – pero Haruna – dice contenta – esto ya lo hable con mis hermanas antes… - para y suelta un suspiro – nosotras debemos estar feliz de que Rito haya conseguido su amor ¿verdad?

-Si pero jamás pensé que Yami-chan…-

-Eso no importa… - la coge de ambas manos – lo que importa es que ahora Rito está feliz muy feliz – te dice Lala y tu comienzas a soltar lágrimas, juraste siempre que Rito te quería a ti y solo te veía a ti… ¿Cómo pudo pasar? Que de un día para otro se olvidaran de ti y se dieran cuenta que aman a otras. No es justo pero al menos debes aceptarlo…

-En el salón de clases-

Una peli negra se encontraba guardando sus cosas, ya era hora de irse pero le llama la atención al ver entrar a Run llorando

-¿Qué pasa Run? – le pregunta la peli negra a la tierna chica de cabellos verdes

-¿Qué pasa Yui? Rito… - suelta entre sollozo la peli verde

-¿Yuuki Rito? ¿Qué ha hecho ahora ese pervertido? – pregunta molesta la peli negra

\- Nada es que yo… - la peli verde se aferra en tu pecho y comienza a llorar sin mas no poder… - Es que yo no pude, escuche a Lala y Haruna hablando, Yami y Rito….- dice con la voz llorosa

-¿Yami y Rito..? – pregunta intrigada la peli negra ¿Qué con los dos? Pensó

\- Están saliendo… Rito dice que se enamoró de Yami… - tan solo escuchar eso el corazón se te hace añicos… ¿Rito… ya no tienes una oportunidad con el?

-Por esto me asegure de venir – dice una peli rosa de coletas en el marco de la puerta viendo la escena de Run llorando

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – le pregunta la peli negra tratando de no estar como Run, la peli verde también se intriga

\- Lo que pasa es que… - dice está acercándose más a ambas chicas - ¿Les gusta Rito? – pregunta Nana completamente segura que dirán que si pero antes precaver – digan con la verdad por favor – pide la peli rosa y ambas asienten

-Yo siempre he querido a Rito… yo lo vi primero que Yami… - dice la peli verde secándose sus lagrimas

-y tú? – dice Nana refiriéndose a Yui

\- Si… - dice sonrojada

\- Ven, no era tan difícil aceptarlo, la verdad es que yo también sentí algo así por el – dice poniendo un brazo detrás su cabeza – pero, simplemente hay que dejarlo ser feliz ¿no creen? – dice está repitiendo lo que su Aneue les había dicho, ambas quedan mirando a Nana un rato y al final asienten

-Pues si… si al menos puedo ver a Rito-san feliz… - se seca su última lagrima y sonríe ligeramente

\- Si Rito es feliz… - dice la peli negra sonriendo

\- Debemos dejarlo tranquilo… - finaliza la peli rosada

\- En la Azotea de la escuela -

Se encontraban ambos jóvenes sentados en la azotea, pegados, muy pegados disfrutando su momento a solas…

La rubia se acariciaba al cabello del peli naranja y el peli naranja igual, se daban miradas y volvían a sonreírse de nuevo…

-Nehh, Yami… - le pregunta a su rubia novia y esta voltea con una sonrisa

-¿Si Rito? – pregunta ella con curiosidad de lo que ibas a decir

\- ¿Te acuerdas cuando te dije que era agradable estar contigo? – la rubia al escuchar eso se sonroja, ya llevaban una semana saliendo así que no creo que debería ponerse así todavía o sí?

\- Si me acuerdo… - dice entrecortada y tímida la rubia y Rito suelta una pequeña risa…

-Yami… enserio… que no eres tan fría como parecías… - dice despacio Rito sin embargo la rubia no lo escucho, de nuevo.

-¿Dijiste algo Rito? – recibe un gran abrazo del peli naranja, uno cálido que hacía que su corazón latiera al 100%

\- Nada – responde el peli naranja, se acerca a los rosados labios de Yami y le da un fugaz beso, uno tierno y cálido. Ambos comienzan a sentir el ambiente más caliente y se pusieron a pensar que lo mejor que ha pasado en su vida… fue a verse conocido…

_**Fin.**_

_**¿Qué les ha parecido el fic? Dejen review porfa Dx**_

_**Sinceramente es una de las parejas que más me gustan, pero trabajar con Rito es algo difícil ya que su personalidad es algo…. Idiota (?) seh XD ¿Pero qué opinan ahora del personaje? **_

_**He leído ahí si iba hacer más historias, y pues si! Se me ocurren otras ideas para esta pareja, no les aseguro que sean buenas… pero si les interesa, les pido que sean pacientes para conocer otras obras mías de este hermoso anime el cual es uno de mis preferidos Dx Ahorita mismo ya estoy trabajando en una pero recién estoy empezando… bueno este sería el Adiós!**_

_**Pronto subiré otras historias como de este anime u otros…**_

_**Me despido, fue un gusto conocerlos y aparte agradezco mucho a los que me han dejado un review, fav o follow a mi fic :3 en verdad estoy agradecida!**_

_**Se despide: Sweet Pyon! **_


End file.
